


NSFW Name's (Din Djarin)

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: NSFW Alphabet but with the letters of the characters name!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	NSFW Name's (Din Djarin)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

D  
Dirty secret:

He likes to blindfold you even if he has the helmet on, the sounds you may make and the way you wriggle around under him just gets to him.

I  
Intimacy:

Din’s very intimate. As a man of quiet words but loud actions, Din often strokes your back to check up on you or place his hand on your shoulders to say ‘I love you’.

N  
No:

Due to his job description, Din wouldn’t like the idea of using his weapons on you, considering he uses them on a daily basis on dickheads he doesn’t want them to be used when he’s trying to relax. no matter what you say he ain’t using them.

D  
Above^

J  
Jack off:

In my opinion, I think the Mandalorians teach the children that masturbation is sinning against the creed, so he often ignored any urges, but when he met you it became near impossible to ignore. Once you get together, there’s not much point in masturbating for him so it rarely happens.

A  
After care:

Din is a caring soul, he would most definitely help clean up any mess and cuddle you until its time to get up. Though sometimes when the Child interrupts his dad duties call and he has to take care of those first. Sometimes Din just sits and looks at you holding you like you are the most precious thing in the world, knowing that one day he’ll be able to settle down with you and children of your own.

R  
Risk:

Refer to N…

I  
Above^

N  
Above^


End file.
